


Backup

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: This was a lot of heartless.





	Backup

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'frenzy'

This was a lot of heartless. Riku knew that he could handle them, but he was also sure that it would be nice to have a little backup for things like this. He didn't hesitate to leap into battle, though, and lost himself in a frenzy of motion. Everything was almost too clear, when he was like this. Sometimes it was too much.

There was a blur of black an instant later that pulled him from his battle-trance and Riku nearly faltered. Well, he'd wanted backup...

"Not that you need the help," Leon said quickly.

"Good to see you, too."


End file.
